


She Takes, And She Cannot Stop

by RichmanBachard



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Corruption, Doppelgänger Woes, F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: The androids are visited by someone special, an anomaly so voluptuous and confounding: 2B’s very own doppelgänger. Corruption ensues. Commission for Anonymous.
Relationships: 2B/2P, 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 9S/2P
Kudos: 21





	She Takes, And She Cannot Stop

It was routine, ops like these. 9S and 2B had found themselves a comfortable groove—having worked together effortlessly as they completed objective after objective. It appeared as though it would be another, simple day - and yet a new objective put a stop to them both. In lieu of fighting, came intrigue. Drinking in the sight of her identical figure..

9S found himself amidst a terrible predicament, an ordeal so unruly and confounding that it worked effortlessly to boggle his little Scanner mind.

Where there was one 2B... now there were two.

To make matters worse, the... new one, 2P as she went by, had quite the mouth on her. A mouth she seemed to use well. Like 2B except.. not. His pod laid it out as simply as she could, but even still, coming to grips with the notion that there was more than one now proved.. more than difficult. Just hours after introduction, she had already wormed her way into his mind and started to twist it up. A tantalizing idea here, a depraved thought there. In an instant, she knew everything she needed to know when she read his face. The boy was like an open book, eagerly following around a cute girl like he was some sort of lost puppy. 2P teased him for that. She teased him over a lot of things. 

It had started to wear him down.

Even as he struggled with this new reality, 2B was seemingly much less vexed. He found that twice as hard to believe. It clearly bothered her, at first, but there was.. something else. A feeling about her that simply felt.. right. 2P grew on her despite their differences. Or, 9S wagered, perhaps in spite of them. Even still, the ebony beauty clad in white had him by the scruff of his neck. There was no hiding it now. Not with a second pair of eyes such as hers. Every look of longing and desire he gave towards 2B, knowingly or not, could make her sick with want. Actions were needed, not words. 2P desired that something be done about it.

Who else but her to make good on it?

Like him, 2B did find herself just as affected by her charms. More ideas and suggestions thrown her way. It made her hot, disrupted her focus whenever she tried to fight. Even as her and her doppelgänger paired together in fights, everything they did felt as though the two were caught in endless competition, with 9S serving as an onlooker far too hot and bothered to keep score.

Much to her chagrin, she would often be one upped by her newly-found doppelgänger of a partner, which only emboldened her resolve to try twice as hard. And so she did.

Again and again. 

To her credit, 2P would remain impressed despite her sweetly-coated comments of belittlement. Good girl, the doppelgänger would tease. Once more, the artful tease proved to be her secret weapon - or, at least, one of many.

The two were close to finding out more.

There had come a point where enough was enough. Envy spilled over into desire, thought bled into action. And 9S soon found himself, his pants blown off, upon the ground with his clearly evident arousal on display and at the mercy of two figures such as they. In that moment, he felt incredibly small, and terrified. 

He would be torn to shreds, in the best possible way. 

Glory was fit for mankind, but 2P reaped a different sort of glory that day. “Just like that,” she had urged, her hand firm upon the back of her doppelgängers head like so. 2P hummed with satisfaction at that, as her own lips left marks along the throbbing heat of his painfully hard sex. She had 2B nestled lower, below his cock, sucking one of 9S’s jewels into her dainty mouth. The Scanner-type Android was sure he was having something akin to a panic attack, like any human would in such a scenario. So many desires, so many questions - with all of it spilling out of him like a needy doll whose only desire was to eagerly serve.

Truthfully, in part that feeling was correct.

Though he had little time to ponder the intricacies of what that truly meant when 2P’s warm, eager mouth glossed over the head of his cock. He gasped, being tended to by people he so sorely grew to desire was enough in itself, but the speed at which it happened.. barely a few days in and 2P had taken their partnership to another level. He threw his head back with a satisfied, if nervous hiss, wanting desperately not to look away. To savor the sight of two beautiful androids servicing him. 2P wore a faint grin, her senses still about her unlike her doppelgänger. No. 2B could not let someone so new have all the fun, not even herself. Especially not herself. Before 2P could slather more of herself upon his cock, 2B pushed herself upwards, yanking 2P back - much to 9S’s immediate dismay. Thankfully another warm mouth soon followed: her own. The visitor was not hurt, rather 2P was satisfied at the show of force. Again, with a hand upon the back of 2B’s head, 2P turned the heat up as she pushed, shoving 2B down upon his cock all the way to the base. 9S cried out at the feel of her burgeoning throat, slowly spasming around the intrusion. Likewise, 2B’s world was lit aflame as she was forced to engulf him - but soon slowed, maintaining some semblance of focus as her head was picked up and pushed down. Up and down, up and down she went. 2P cooed the softest coo, encouraging her to grow used to the sensation. Good girl, she whispered. She continued pushing 2B’s head rhythmically upon 9S’s cock with a wicked smile. 

9S could merely stir, unsure of what to do with his own hands. He groaned. “I’m going to.. I’m going to-!”

2P pulled 2B back up, popping her off the cock quickly. “Not yet you’re not..” 

9S would have gone mad were it not for what happened next.

—

With 2B on her side and her legs together, her ass stuck out in the most tantalizing of ways. The strap of her moistened leotard pulled to the side, with her most delicate of places in full view, 9S lifted a supple cheek to help with entry as he parted her sensitive bud. She gripped tightly on to him as she whimpered, her cheeks enveloping his manhood as he slid further in. Being forced to watch as 2P.. prepared her, was difficult enough, but in actually making contact with her, 9S found even greater difficulty. It was where she wanted it, moaning aloud as his pelvis met the soft clap of her curvaceous backside.

“N-Nines,” she quietly moaned.

Another sneer came upon 2P. “Good boy,” she awarded him, planting a kiss upon his cheek.

2P firmly kept herself behind him, grinning into his ear as his cock bottomed out inside of 2B. “That’s it, Nines.. take her deep - just for me. It’s what she deserves.” 9S grunted, a hitch in his throat as he gritted his teeth. Between the feel of his lover as well as her words, it sent his head spinning. Which in turn allowed him clap his pelvis against her ass all the harder. 

All the while, 2P’s nimble hand kneaded his slick, sensitive jewels, tightening harshly when he did not perform to her specifications and loosening with further care when he hit it just right. At the time they formed something of a sandwich, which 9S as the sensitive meat in the middle as he pounded at 2B’s soft rear. He found himself ensnared, caught between a kind of rock and hard place he could get used to, despite his mind running rampant with the disbelief that it was even happening at all. 9S was wrapped around her little finger; a boy to refine into something more. Like so, as she continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, her breath was too hot, her words too much. He felt he could pop at any minute. Were it not for her careful, guiding hand, he would have.

“N-Nines..!” 2B cried out, her cheeks red with a burning heat as he laid waste to her supple form. Her fingers digging into the soft grass, the soil itself. Clutching at anything she could as she endured their lovemaking. 

“Go ahead, Nines,” 2P began, grinning as she spoke, “Go on.. kiss her, Nines. Be a good boy for me and _kiss her already._ ” She moaned earnestly as he did so, awkwardly capturing 2B’s lips in sweet embrace. 2P felt pride in that moment, like a mission objective had been fulfilled. She was dripping wet, proud of her boy as she gave his ass a playful slap. He gasped into the kiss he shared with his love, but refrained from protesting as - being with 2B in such a way, their lips locked amidst a heated crash - he could not care less. All that mattered in that moment was them, and their feelings being made painstakingly clear. 

2B broke the kiss amidst a harsh whisper. “Fuck me, Nines.. fuck me, yes, keep-“ The kiss continued per his insistence then, unable to hold back. 

Meanwhile, 2P had shimmied herself away, grown hot for the exchange. She sat herself against the tree, showered with a pleasant shade as she watched the lovers rut into each other. Repositioning, 2B found herself upon her knees with her face down as 9S’s fingers eagerly dug into the supple flesh of her rear. He was in ecstasy, it was everything he wanted it to be and more. 

2P continued to watch, a faint smile adorning her plump lips even as a pang of guilt spread through her body. Seeing the two of them together brought her a sense of relief as well as a sliver of sadness. To her it was meant to be, though her experience in the past deemed that conclusion an uncertain one..

Her travels were, to put it lightly, complicated. But in each place she ventured, her feelings grew almost as much as her lust had. And to see 2B and 9S - intact, secure, free from the pain that would soon await them.. it was too much. Even as her nimble fingers toyed with the lips of her pussy which aches with incredible need, she watched on with the smallest shred of guilt. Even as her mind was hampered by the further etchings of lust, a part of her would know still.

She wanted this, she wanted them to have this. For as long as it could possibly last. 

2P would make every second count, as would they.

2B cried out once more, as a feeling of bliss overtook her form. Her body quivered as she was wracked with what humans constituted as an orgasm - the delectable, oft desired wave for which she currently rode upon. The feeling took her by surprise, opened her up to something new - and something she would want more of.

9S leered over her, his hips meeting her with rapid fervor. She was shoved into the ground, her face red hot as her ass met his pelvis halfway each time. Whereas another, desperate moan spilled from 2P’s mouth as her fingers plunged deeply inside her cunt, she looked on in a drunken haze as 9S increased his motions. Free from guilt, her mind was focused solely on the present moment - the here and now, with the Scanner pounding away at her fat ass. 

“N.. N-Nines..” Her fingers trailed, gripping at the ground as another, smaller orgasm worked its way through her. “G-Give it to me...”

“..2...2B..” He shivered with anticipation, his body being overtaken by the likes of something so intense and powerful, he could barely withstand it. With a resounding moan his hips slammed into her, again and again as his world went white - copious amounts of seed being sowed deep inside her. 2B churned at the feeling, the sticky, slick warmth filling her full. Her legs quivered, rubbing together faintly as her lover rode out the last few moments of his orgasm. She shivered, reveling in the bliss that followed.

2P, likewise, was amidst the throes of ecstasy as she brought herself to a quick, subtle orgasm which rocked her body. Her legs twisted, rubbing together involuntarily as her toes curled. Watching herself be made love to in such a raw, serene sort of way... it was far too much. With a bite of her lip, 2P’s mind ran with the possibilities of what was to come. The things they could do, the things she would continue to show them.. it brought a grin to her lips.

Before 9S could reach over and lay a kiss upon the woman of his dreams, he was quickly yanked away by her doppelgänger. He gasped as his bare ass hit the ground in a soft thud, dumbfounded by 2P’s next few actions.

“We aren’t done,” she said, as her hands came upon 2B’s ass, kneading the soft flesh as she licked her lips. “Keep your hardware at the ready, Nines.. and watch this..” 

9S’s mind was lit aflame with desire as their visitor devoured 2B’s luscious backside, tasting his seed upon her puckered rear. Again and again, he could hardly fathom the circumstances which led them here - but he was not one to complain. Not over matters such as these, at least. His member remained painfully hard, still slick with saliva and a mixture of cum. He shivered at the submissive display with which 2B was willing to convey.

Would it have even been possible to feel the same, once 2P possibly left them? Or would their lives be forever changed?

9S could not say for sure, but he was close to.

—

A soft, sordid, “..ff-fuck..” spilled from 2P’s lips as his cock eagerly speared the taut hole that was her rump, taking him deep with each clap of her ass against his pelvis. She was turned away from him, the palms of her hands placed against him as she kept herself up via the knees. To her front, 2B hazily toyed with her, tending to 2P’s sensitive cunt with her mouth, sloppily, as the doppelgänger thrust herself up and down, to and fro. In that moment, 9S was nothing but a tool in order to please - which pleased him just as well. He let go, allowed himself to remain in the thick, choking haze that was their collective lust and heated actions. He moaned softly, a sweet sound to both women as they reaped the rewards of their tryst. A slab of meat for which they conducted their business.

2P was not quite sure she had broken 2B, in such a technical way. Her faculties were still there, still sharp as ever - but it was clear, from all the work that had been done, that a new avenue of her life was opened. A safety-valve protocol fit for relieving stress and indulging desires. 2B wore a faint grin as she tongued the soft, aching folds of her doppelgänger, eager to continue. This was a new kind of virus, but not one she should fear. 

Perhaps she would show Operator 6O a similar kindness, one day. Perhaps.

Until then, her current goal was to continue salivating over 2P’s sex and 9S’s as well, alternating between one and the other with considerable fervor, licking at his cock with each of 2P’s upstrokes before slamming back down. In a such amount of time, the usually cold android found herself incredibly warm in the best possible way. And with that came a lurid sight as she enjoyed watching her doppelgänger fuck herself upon her partner. It was such a twisted, raw, and yet alien sort of feeling. So familiar yet not. Like she had done so before, in another life. 

Her fingers kneaded the sensitive sack of her scanner, as the soft clapping of flesh made itself known as music to her ears. 

“That’s it, Nines.. th- that’s it,” 2P added between moans, continuing to twist the knife that was perverted glee into him. She could barely voice her approval, her tone shaken with a shivering, gasping edge. “You.. you’re.. you’re doing so good.” Despite her shakey tone of voice, the words rang true - and her skills remained as practiced as ever, relaxing her walls with every slam downward, and rapidly tightening them with each thrust up, milking his android cock to an intense degree. “Come for me, Nines. We both want it. Be a good boy and come for me.”

The Scanner-type android desired nothing more than to hold on, to hold on for dear life and not let go. Inside her, inside 2B, he had sowed so much and wanted to continue as such. With his feelings laid bare, he knew there was no going back. And whether 2P would remain with them or not, it mattered little in light of his ample fear. The future looked bright, but in that brightness unveiled countless uncertainties. He wanted to keep loving 2B, and the fear of losing that made him squirm.

Even if further sexual contact would happen that day, he treated every single time as if it were the last.

And so, as her words and her body coaxed the cum from him, he threw his head back with a desperate cry as 2P milked him for all he was worth, his mind going blank. The overflow pooled out of her as she shivered and writhed, savoring every drop. Tentatively 2B was there, lapping away any spillage she could as she did so.

Glory was fit for mankind, but on that day 9S found himself another kind of glory. With 2P at the helm their lives had taken a fateful turn. Command would not know what to say, if they even could at all. But the future mattered not when all the beauty wanted was in the moment. 

He wondered what could possibly happen next. Him and 2B both.

2P could only grin. She could not wait to show them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
